Find My Way Back
by TVDUpdates
Summary: set after season 4 finale. Caroline goes to new orleans to figure out her feelings for klaus but she is thrown in realising hayleys there she then meets an enemy of klaus's and they realise a way to defeat klaus by using his greatest weakness against him in sending caroline back in time when klaus is at his darkest.
1. Chapter 1

What you think you want; isn't really what you want. I learned that the hard way. For the last couple of years I scoffed at the sight of Klaus. My hatred for him was shown; I used his affection for me for my own personal benefit. Am I really any different than he is? No I'm a monster the people I've killed had family too; the difference is the people he killed were people that I cared about.

I have attempted numerous times to contact Tyler to pass on his freedom from Klaus; but nothing. Truth be told I'm not sure I really want him back. I know something is drawing me to Klaus. That's all I think about.

' "He is your first love, but I intend to be your last" ' his words swivel around in my head reluctantly all day and night.

Matts struggling recently, I've found him working far too much. I've offered my help but he politely declined. Ive been to the supermarket today and got him some groceries. As I push through the door and lay the bags on the side. I hear something; someone's behind me. I stand still for a while fearful of who it could be. _No One is invited in, Caroline _I thought.

"Tyler" I gasped as I came face to face with him. I ran into his arms as we hugged one another. I leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back. "What's a matter Tyler?".

"I haven't come back."

"What do you mean? Klaus said you're free to return to mystic falls"

"I've moved on, I have a life. O0utside of this town and I don't want to return"

"What do you mean you've moved on?"

"you told me to live a happy full life without you, I have"

"I have done nothing but ponder after Klaus for your freedom and you moved on from me?"

"Care?" he edged closer to me.

I backed off in annoyance. How dare he be the one to move on from me when all I've done has been for him. "Get out of ere'" when he made no effort of movement I proceeded more sternly "Now".

I'm not sure what I'm more annoyed at the fact that he can just move on from me so quickly or the fact that I have spent my last months with Klaus pleading on Tyler's behalf. When I could have just saved my breath.

From what could have minutes or even hours passed by. Until there was knock at the door and Stefan called through as he let himself in. "Just me Caroline".

"Through here" I responded.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned me. Before I could respond I noticed the alcohol he brought.

"Oh goodie, you've brought it" I grabbed bourbon out of the bag and swung it back down my throat.

"Whoa, easy." He declared while taking it from my mouth. He knew something was up, he had to.

"Tyler isn't coming back, he called by earlier stating he's moved on from me" I grabbed the bottle back from him and took another swig. "I mean can you believe it after all I've done to get his freedom. I've done nothing but beg for his forgiveness like some lapdog."

He pulled the drink back off of me. "My sober coach is not going to fall of the wagon, because that would be bad for me"

A couple of hours later we had drank the full bottle between us and basically done nothing but talk … and talk. It was nice I mean finally able to just talk about nothing. Nothing that really mattered anyways until he brought up the dreaded conversation topic.

"You not bothered that Tyler doesn't want you anymore are you? I bet this has something to do with Klaus." He stated. _Damn, why is he always good at that? _

I surrendered my head back. "Fine. Maybe it has a little to do with him" I admitted unwillingly. I'm not going to get out of this one easy. "I thought I hated him, I thought I wanted rid of him and then he went and I was like." I threw my hand out suggestively into thin air.

"You missed him Caroline. It's true what they say you don't know what you have until its gone. You don't have to feel guilty about it".

His words made me think. Hold on if I was going to feel guilty about that I might as well feel guilty for this. I stand up as a sudden thought comes to mind. I know what I'm going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I am finally setting a schedule for this multi-chapter fan fiction. I'm planning on updating every monday and thursday, although if i recieve a substainable amount of reviews i might update more than that. i have come to the conclusion that this fan-fic will consist some time traveling. i hope you dont mind and if you guys have any prefrences or suggestings i will take in consideration. Hope you all enjoy and thankyou. **

I must be absolutly insane. there is amillion reasons why this is definitley not a good idea but i just need to push them aside and di it. If i don't then ill forever be in wonder about what if. _This is stupid, Caroline just knock on the damn_ door. i take in sharp breath and rais my hand, which took alot of effort on my account, and i knock.

There he is. Just the sight of him made my knees buckle and i had to grab on the side of the door frame just to prevent myself from falling which would not be a great start. I hope to god he hasn't moved on from me becasue that would just be awakard considering i'm only here to get him out my system by finally sleeping with him.

"Caroline" Klaus said almost a wisper of disbelief.

Before he could continue "Do not talk. This means nothing". I latched my mouth on his barely giving him enough time to process the words i just said. He was hesitant at first them finally give in, i ran my hands through his hair and his against the wall at the side of the hallway. He grabbed my dress by my waist to hold me in place while his other hand explored my back. I ran my tounge along his bottom lip asking for entry just as he was about to allow me i heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I pulled back and groaned in annoyance. Rebekah.

"Caroline Forbes. i never thought i would see the day you would show up here for Nik. Guess im not suprised that little wolf boy probaly doesn't satify your needs." she said.

"Rebekah that is enough" Klaus said sternly.

Just as i was about to tell Klaus that i can stand up for myself someone else came through the door and i certainly was not expecting her. "Can i go yet ive been stuck in this house for day i need to get out".

"Hayley." i turned to face Klaus "What is that back stabbing bitch doing here?" i asked.

"Hey. Who are you calling a back stabbing bitch?" She protested.

I walked over to her with both my hand on my hips "Considering last time i spoke to you, you snapped my neck and betrayed Tyler who thought you were his friend".

"well by the drama unfolding here i dont think im the only one who betrayed him" Hayley said.

"He is not my boyfriend, so i am not betraying him. Maybe i should snap your neck and see how you like it" i shouted.

"Rebekah love take hayley out for a while but don't let her out of your sight" Klaus said i had almost forgot they were still here.

"Why Nik it was just getting intersting" Rebekah exclaimed klaus frowed at her and she grabbed Hayley by the arm and left.

"Come on sweetheart, let me make you a drink and i can explain" Klaus said waving his arm at the door to the right. But i didnt want ot go with him suddenly every reason for being here felt wrong i shook my head at him. "No i dont want a drink with you, and i sure as hell dont want an explanation i mean your a guy who has needs i get it but i just didnt think you would go as low as that" i seen his face fall and i vamped out of there.

**I know this is short but its just about to get into the action very soon after the next couple of chapters it will be the time traveling im sorry for rambling but i just want to establish the plot i hope you all enoy and please REVIEW.! thankyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I got so excited I had to upload this today I had written and I feel awful for you all waiting for the time travel to start so at least this way it will be quicker than planned. Hopefully the next chapter I will be posting tomorrow if my work goes smoothly will be the chapter that leads up to the witch casting the spell. Thank you all again. Please review. **

I found a bar along Bourbon Street. It was very lively for only being just after noon; I guess the locals know how to live better than mystic falls. I slid onto a stool at the bar. _Maybe I should have let him explain, I mean I really want to know what she was doing there. _

"Miss excuse me miss?" a women interrupted me. I leaned up and looked into her eyes "I'll have a double vodka on ice, you don't need my ID" and I resumed into my seat.

The women with long blond hair just looked at me amused and started laughing. Maybe my compulsion isn't working. "Is something a matter?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh at you your obviously not from around here I'm Camille" this women is very strange.

"Caroline pleasure I'm sure are you going to get my drink?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course" a minute later she reappeared with my drink she leaned in closer to me "I'm on vervain by the way, I make it my business to know who are the vampires around here makes life a little more easy" she winked at me. I slumped onto the bar and put my head on the bar. _Great, so much for keeping a low profile. _I thought.

"Clearly you're not having a good day" Someone said. His voice very husky. I looked up and their he was tall and dark. Pretty hot actually. By the lack of heart beat I'm guessing he is a fellow vampire.

"No I'm not. I'm Caroline." I said as I reached my hand out. He took it willingly "Marcel, lovely to meet you." I smiled.

Maybe this is just what I need to take my mind off Klaus hot vampire sex with an unknown man. This could work perfectly.

"So what's a girl like you doing around here?" he asked curiously. I threw my drink back and down my throat.

"I was meeting an old fr-. I'm not so sure what I would call him actually. Because friend would imply I actually liked him." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it somehow it made me feel better.

"And who would this person be?"

I hesitated for a minute wondering if I should tell him or not then I thought suck it I don't care "Klaus".

He smirked "ah Nicklaus Michelson the one and the only. If you don't mind me asking what business do you have with him?"

This man really likes to know peoples business's " he's always had a sort of crush on me well I would call it an obsession and I came to see him and he's with this girl I used to know who betrayed me and my friends so I'm kind of just annoyed at him".

"Your that Caroline, I've heard of you this is a pretty necklace by the way" I looked down at him observing it and before I could process what he was doing I felt his hands around my neck and SNAP.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Right here we have established that Marcel has intentions. Which clearly won't be good because what would be the fun in that? Next chapter hopefully be up by tomorrow at the same time as now. We will see what he has planned for our beloved Caroline. Chapter five will be the start of Karoline again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I know three updates in one day I was so not planning on that but considering they are small chapters I thought you all deserved it. I hope you like it next chapter I will definitely upload tomorrow and it will be in the past and our Klaus will be their. I won**

**t keep you any longer I hope you all enjoy and please REVIEWS are more than welcome and dearly appreciated. And very motivation. **

I start to come round and bearings are gathering. My head is still fuzzing and my neck is aching and sore I can here the bones crackling back into place. _Damn that bastard snapped my neck. _As my vision starts to become clearer I realise I'm in someone's bedroom more than likely Marcel's if that's even his name. I look down and I'm on a bed, comfy one infact. My dress has crept up to my hips as I reach down I realise my hands are tied to either one of the bed posts. Vervain ropes no doubt.

"Welcome back Caroline" I look up to see Marcel infact pacing the room back and forth.

"Im afraid to say but im not into this kinky stuff" I said sarcastically as I blew a few strands of hair out of my face.

He stopped to look at me and started to laugh, this guy is really starting to irritate me. "You know what I can see why Nicklaus has taken interest in you, you're a feisty little thing aren't you?"

"As interesting as this conversation is what are you doing with me?"

"straight to the point I like it, you see this is my hometown, everyone fears me but respects me there all loyal to me because I'm king of this town and Nicklaus thinks he can take over it" he sat on the side of the bed to look at me. "I'm sorry but your just colossal damage, you're his weakness and I'm going to destroy it"

"So you're going to kill me to show him your authority. I've heard this many times before."

"Good idea but no." relief flooded me at least I'm not going to die, maybe torture but I can manage that.

"I'm going have Nicklaus kill you" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Are you insane Klaus won't kill me, believe me if he was going to I would of died a long time ago". I stated.

"Maybe so, but the old Nicklaus who was beyond any type of redemption wouldn't even give you a second look before ripping out your throat."

"well shame we cant change that"

"oh, but that's where your wrong, meet Alana" a women walked into the room, brown hair shoulder length and dressed very casual. I'm not sure I like where this is going actually.

"Alana is one my loyal witches she is going to send you back to a time where Nicklaus wont give you a second look and of cause the present Klaus will remember hence he will realise just who is in charge"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said as I through my head back on the bed. I am not going to show them my fear. No way in hell.

"Well this should be fun" I remarked.

"Fun is not the word, I'm sending you to your death" he replied.

"I do not have power to decide where you will end up, but you will end up with one of the siblings or Nicklaus himself you will have 21 days in the time period but if your death does not occur you will be placed in another time of their past. Do you understand?" the witch asked.

I nodded. This is absolutely insane. What the hell am I going to do? Im just going to have to keep myself alive long enough to find another witch to send me back. That's it that's my pan. The only downfall is I hope to god I can keep myself alive.

Alana stated to chant in a language that I clearly don't understand. Maybe bonnie would notice I was gone, who am I kidding she's been with her mom for the whole summer.

Everything goes dark and black I feel like im spinning around in circles.

OUCH!

**Thank you for reading. Review please I will for sure update tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, as promised here is another chapter I hope you all like suggestions are welcome and dearly appreciated. Please leave a REVIEW. Would love to know where you would like to see Caroline end up next I would consider it. Also bonnie will be making her appearance soon and Caroline will find out that she has in fact died **** I wont keep you any longer. Thanks for reading almost 600 views. **

"Owww!" I cried out in pain. I reached the back of my head and it felt wet. I opened my eyes ever so slightly my vision was blurred but I could make out what it was; blood and a lot of it. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I try to stand with the tree for support but my knees buckle and fall to the ground. _Argh this is unbearable. _Why isn't it healing yet?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked me. It was Rebekah and clearly this whole time travel nonsense worked because she actually sounds nice. But, I couldn't find the strength to reply. "Henrick go and fetch someone she is bleeding heavily" those were the last words I heard before it all faded and went dark again.

I began to get my bearings back, slowly creeping back in. I could sense I was moving, I peeled my eyes open and looked up. Klaus, was I glad to see him. Wait its not the Klaus I know and he doesn't even know me yet. _Damn. _He looked down and me and smiled an actual genuine nice smile. Although I didn't have enough energy to return the smile, the sun was too bright it forced my eyes back shut.

"Mother, Mother... please help her mother. We found her in the woods and she was covered in blood and only a sheet covered her" Rebekah cried.

"Nicklaus bring her inside and set her on the bed. Rebekah warm up a basin of water and henrick gather up some spare cloths. Hurry children" Ester said.

"Its okay child I can take away some of the pain" Ester started to chant in the familiar language. I drifted back into the darkness.

Voices started to become clearer I remained silent and still as if I was still asleep. "Will she be alright mother?" Klaus asked. I can't believe I'm here over 1000 years in the past with the original family.

"I hope so son. I only did a spell to take her pain away by sending her asleep I'm not sure how she is fully healed"

mm, I've got it; I was full of Vervain when I travelled no wonder I didn't heal quick enough thank god I'm still a vampire.

"Well that's positive what do you think happened to her?"

"I fear she was sold when she was younger and used as a save I just pray beyond belief she was not used for pleasure fo men" I heard her reply with concern. "Nicklaus under no circumstances are we to question her on details that would upset this girl" she continued. At least I don't have to think of a story ill just use their theory.

"Of course mother." He replied I decided it was time for them to be aware of my presence I let out a slight groan and very slowly opened my eyes. I felt someone grab my hand in reassurance. Its was Klaus.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked his voice so soft and sincere. I could get used to this Klaus he seems much nicer plus he is not a murdering lunatic yet.

"Yes where am I?" I asked.

"My poor child this is my home my name is ester and this is my son Nicklaus. My daughter Rebekah found you in the woods covered in blood and called for help can you remember how you ended up there?."

Right here is the time to make up my story "everything seems slightly hazy but I can remember doing something my master disliked and he lashed out that is all" I think its better if I don't elaborate too much or else ill end up getting confused myself. I felt Klaus's grip on my hand tighten and his mother came and stroked my head. "I scared to go back" I said with tears welling in my eyes.

"Dear child I will not have you return to that monster, you will stay here and become part of our family now I must go and fetch you some food you must be hungry by now" she said and left the room.

"What is your name love? If you don't mind me asking" Klaus.

"My name is Caroline" I said softly.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline. A pleasure in fact my lady"

butterflies swam through my stomach he seems so vulnerable.

**Present **

"Where is Hayley?" Klaus asked.

"She is upstairs Nik. Where's you love of your life?" Rebekah joked. Klaus contemplated how he would dignify an answer then decided to not bother giving into her childish ways.

Rebekah started to scream and fell to the floor holding her head as a sharp pain throbbed through her head. Klaus reached out to her comforting her back.

"What is it Rebekah love?" he asked her.

She took a few minutes to gather the memory that shot through her head before she pulled herself back to her feet. Klaus noticed the confusion in the face and lifted his eyebrows awaiting a response. "Nik, i've just had a memory of when we were human. It's not good Nik. I found Caroline in the woods covered in blood I was with henrick."

Klaus stated pacing for a few minutes "Impossible. That was over 1000 years ago, don't you realise I would have remembered her".

"I don't know but its true it's as if she's there in our past and the memories are coming back slowly"

Just as Rebekah stated to explain they both had the same piercing pain their heads. Klaus looked at his sister. "I saw it too. This has to be a witch's doing it's the only explanation"

"Don't you understand if she is in fact in the past then all of our lives are at risk" she screamed in panic but Klaus was more concerned that Caroline would come to harm. He had to gather his most powerful witches.

**I'm not sure if you guys like this story so could you leave a REVIEW and let me know your thoughts so I know if I should continue. I'm planning on updating on Thursday but if I get at least 5 more reviews I will do another one tomorrow instead. The story is finally started and getting to the good parts. **

**QUESTION FORM A REVIEW: how long will this fic be? Im hoping for between 28 to 40 chapters depending on reviews and how the story pans out. **

**Thankyou all again. You are great. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone once again I am a complete sucker I've had four reviews in the last few hours and have over 1300 views so I am very happen and as a reward I thought I would update early again but don't worry another chapter is coming tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW. And if you don't like something then by all means let me know. Criticism is welcome and taken into account. Thank you everyone. **

I've been here for now two days and met the whole original family apart from Michael and Finn who are currently away. Rebekah is absolutely lovely and caring nothing like her future self and that's disappointing.

It's hard to remember Ester being so monstrous when she has shown me nothing but kindness. Henrick is the sweetest and so innocent he always makes conversations about animals and his passions.

Elijah has been very kind and respectable towards me and offered to help me with my daily chores of course I declined because it is the least I could do for their whole hospitality.

Then there's Nicklaus; we haven't actually held a conversation longer than a few words since I woke up. I'm trying to avoid his as I'm already confused about him and this would just make matters 1000 times worse.

Over family meals I find him glancing at me and I quickly turn away. Then after meals he tries to make conversation and I just excuse myself.

Tonight I have to feed if I want to make sure I'm not going to hurt any of them. I still havnt moved any further with my plan to find a witch.

"Here bunny, bunny bunny. Im not going to hurt you" I whisper im unsure if bunnies actually exact at this time nevertheless I'm starving. I use my vampire sense to hear something moving in the bushes to my left. I take into account all the steps Stefan told me; listen, vamp and eat. Most important do not hesitate.

I vamped into the bushes and grabbed it I felt its resistance and I latched my teeth into its neck and drained it until nothing was left. Wasn't very enjoyable but sustained my cravings for the time being.

I started to dawdle back to the village it was already past dusk and I will probably get in trouble of Ester.

"So you expect me to just let her go for you?" Nicklaus said in the distance. I stood still to listen in their conversation.

"I am in love with her Nicklaus I just hope that you can forgive me and not resent me for that. It is not possible to choose who you fall for." Elijah said.

"I don't hate you brother but we have to stop pretending she is not fooling around with the both of us. We have to find out who she really wants. Truth be told im not-"

"Argh!" I said as I fell forward. So muh for being subtle ive ended up falling flat on my face.

"Caroline are you okay?" Nicklaus asked as he helped me to my feet.

"yes I just tripped that is all" I replied with a slight smile in appreciation.

"Come along I will escort you home, my mother will not be pleased with you out at this hour" he nodded and extended a hand to me. I took it against my better judgement. How was I supposed to keep rejecting his kind gestures without causing suspicion.

"that is very kind of you Nicklaus. Your mother raised a gentleman"

"Thank you love, its just common courtesy to a beautiful lady as yourself" oh no. this Klaus is just the same. Give me strength. I pulled away from him and he reached his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Excuse me if im being forward but im assuming this master you lived with did not give you any compliments. You are beautiful and I dread to think of what your life used to be like and I hope our home fits your needs".

If I had a normal heart it would be on the floor by now. "Thank you. Do not worry too much about my past it brought me here to your lovely family so I can be thank you."

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I felt him tense up and eventually relax after I moved back. I can tell he was not expecting me being so forward. " I think we should hurry along" I said.

**I know this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will have important elements and I think you will all like. Again please REVIEW. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and even took the time to look at the story. I hope you all like. And next chapter tomorrow will be at least 2000 words and its going to be long I have already started it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews; this story has had 1300 views which makes me very happy. Again i just need ot know if you guys like it and i hope i am not wasting my time. Here is the next chapter. Ejoy and please review. **

The day had begun midler than earlier in the week when i arrived; i know this because thr majority of villagers are wearing more clothing that usual. when you have more time needed you tend to over analysis and notice things of less importance.

Another example would be the black bird that has habited outside of mine and Rebekah's bedroom. That she so kindly offered to share along with many of her dresses. It chirps at sunrise every morning not a moment before or a moment after. Today was no different; soft sound of chirping. it actualy relaxes me, gives me some sort of piece of mind. Although today is different it reminds me of how alone i am without my Mom and friends.

When i think of being alone i start to feel the blood rushing towards my eyes and my teeth piercing through. I allow for a small groan to escape. I need blood. Human blood and soon. This whole animal diet is not enough to control.

"Caroline?" i jumped at his voice. I was so caught up in the bood rush that i didn't even here him approach me. So much for being on my guard at al times.

"Nicklaus, you startled me!" i exclaimed while i placed a hand to my chest as thats the most human response and took a deep breath to relax. Thankfully my vampire appearance disapeared.

"I am sorry, that was not my intention love, my mother has requestion your presence outside if you will"

"No need to apolgize it was innocent" i smiled and started to leave to meet Ester. He gently caught my arm and spun my bak around so i was facing him. He moved his other arm from behind his back and prsented a small flower.

"May i?" he asked hopefully. I simply nodded not sure on what he was going to do.

he placed the flower beind my ear and his fingers lingered on my skin longer than nessesery. I didn't stop him because it felt so nice.

"Caroline, Niklaus please hurry" Ester shouted from outside.

"I think thats our cue. Thankyou very much" i smiled and leaned up to him to give him another kiss on the cheek. This time he didn't tense up.

"Carolie dear, you will go with Rebekah to fetch some water. Hurry along girls." Ester said.

Rebekah grabbed my hand and lead me in the right direction. "My brother has taken to you very much, i am actually fond of the idea. You are like the perfect match for him"

"Rebekah that is very kind of you, correct me if i'm mistaken but is'nt he already courting someone?" i asked.

"Tatia is nothing but someone who likes to get in between brothers i very much dislike her. I believe she enjoys the game and the push and pu between them". I already hate that girl. Just like katherine and Elena.

after we had finished getting four buckets of water we returned home and ate dinner is was good but i needed blood. "Would i be able to take a walk Ester just to clear my head?" i asked.

"You may but one of the boys will escort you as its not safe for a young pretty girl as yourself alone in the village"

"It would be my pleasure" Nilklaus said as he moved his arm suggestivley towards the woods.

we were walking for more than 10 minutes in silence i coud here his heartbeat and the blood traveling through his veins. My whole intention was to go and feed of off a human. Maybe it could be klaus's blood i mean after everything he has done to me and my friends.

i turn to face him "Don't scream or be scared this will be over soon" i compelled. i noted him nodding with compulsion. i grabed his neck and dug my fangs into him and let the blood flow through my mouth. The taste was undescribale, Amazing addictive. when i fet his body go lose i let go off him. I bit into my own wrist and forced my blood into his mouth to heal him. "You will not remeber what has happened or who you seen me become" i compelled him again.

"Forgive me for my forwardness but i seem to believe you don't think your worthy of anything, is this something that happened in your past?" he asked. i was suprised at his words.

"I am grateful for being given a second chance and being alive" Was all i coud reply.

He stoped infront of me and held onto my arms loosley. "You don't have to be grateful love. Your strong, beautiful, independent and full of light."

"Niklaus, to be worthy of living and giving a second chance in life you have to face up to your mistakes. You have to face up to your atrocity and overcome it and find peace. Promise me you will never forget that" i said.

"I promise love. You speak wisdom like you have years on me. I can't stop myself from doing this" He reached for my face and i knew what he was about to do and for all the wrong reasons i was not about to stop him. I wanted it as much as he appeared to. His mouth slowly touched mine and my knees slightly started to buckle he placed his hand around my waist to support me. His teeth grazed my bottom lip asking for permission i parted my lips granting him. He didnt hold back his tounge swiveled in my mouth tasteing every inch and loving it. My hands held onto his hair pulling him closer. His mouth moved away from my mouth and i wimpered in dissapointment. Then he started suckling, kissing and nipping at my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

"Niklaus" A Familiar voice stoped us both and we parted both looking flustered.

"Tatia what are you doing here?" He asked.

Damn she looks the spit of Elena and katherine i cant help but feel slightly comfortated by this.

"Looking for Elijah clearly your occupied" She sounded pretty offended.

"I'm Caroline pleasure to meet you" I tried to sound as friendley as i could.

"Tatia. Ill be on my way. See you tonight at our usual spot" she leaned over and went to kiss Kaus on the cheek he backed off away from her. Her face fell from rejection.

"I would like to get back now please" I said after Tatia left and it was just us left.

**Present **

"Well do something and stop wasting our time" Klaus said as he sammed his fist into the table.

"There is nothing i can to, this magic is beyond my ability she was sent to the past to be killed by you by someone i do not know. You have to find someone else to help you" Kaitlyn said.

"Whats stopping me from ripping out your heart right now?" He asked with a smug face.

She lifted her hand and started using head control to fight him off "You may be the orginal hybrid but i am still a witch and i can still protect myself" and with that she was gone.

"Nik calm down we will fix this." Rebekah tried to calm him down.

"Get away from me. You dont care about her"

"Thats where your wrong. The memories are coming back and feel everything. She is my friend nik and i care for her more than i will probaly be able to admit."

they both declared that they would not rest untill caroline returned home safley and unharmed.

**Please REVIEW and et me know what time period you would like to see next. I had a suggestion of someone to do a time period of when the Klaus had the hunters curse and i have that all planned out and will dedicate that chapter to her and she will have the chapter emailed to her 3 days earlier than me posting it. **

**Thankyou again **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the few days off no chapters, just I'm not sure if you guys are actually liking the story and I really want to please you. I was hoping to make this a very long fan fic but now I'm wondering if I should finish it sooner than I had planned I'm not sure. As soon as I decide I will let you all know. Without further a due… **

This is one dysfunctional family or so I thought, maybe it's very normal for a family to argue like this considering I have no siblings to compare it to. There growing on me more than I thought they would. Perhaps they could protect me. What would be my reason for leaving though? I haven't thought about that yet. I have been here for 14 days already and don't have much time left.

Klaus has avoided me for the past few days not so much as a word from him. I can't help but wonder if he regrets kissing me I sure as hell don't.

I don't know what came over me to allow him to kiss me. I kissed him back I'm positive he will remember this and when and if I get out of this sticky situation, it will be held against me. _Damn you, Caroline. _I thought. I'm leading him on and it's not fair. No I can't let it happen again but I want it to. Argh. What have I done?

"Caroline, there you are" Rebekah rushed over to me "Mother says we have till lunch to do as we please" She smiled at me excitedly.

"That's great Rebekah are we going to do anything?" I asked her.

"Well I thought I could take you to a lake that not many people know about. Can you swim?"

"That would be lovely. Yes I can. Will anybody else be joining us?" I asked.

"I was hoping it could just be us two. But mother has insister one of my brothers go with us for protection" she shrugged. "I asked Niklaus as you two seemed to be getting on pretty well but he declined so it will have to be Kol and his annoying remarks"

"Don't be like that sister, you'll hurt my feelings" He lifted his hand to his heart sarcastically as if he was wounded. He raised his hand to me "It would be rude not to escort a lady as beautiful as you" I took his arm and rolled my eyes to Rebekah and she just shrugged her head in annoyance. This day is going to be long. As we walked outside I noticed Klaus raising his head from carving something and looked straight back at the ground when his eyes met mine. I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by that.

Unfortunately Kol had noticed "Don't mind my brother he's in annoyed because his one love has gone off with Elijah for the remainder of the day" He said as we entered the woods.

"Kol mind your tongue, Niklaus is not in love with Tatia more will he ever be. She is a means to an end" She spat back at him.

When we had arrived at the small lake it was beautiful. A small breeze riffled through the leaves that surrounded it. Flowers, red, pink and purple were situated around the edges. As I move over to the lake I can see myself reflecting in the water. Everything feels at peace and I don't want it to fade.

"Are you planning on going in?" I asked them both.

"I brought some old clothes so we could use to go in, Kol open up your sack."

"That's why it was so heavy you girls will be the death of me" He chuckled. He passed Rebekah the clothes. I watched as she sorted through them and passed me and dress that was shorter than I have seen in my time here so far.

"We can change in the cave there you may go first I will give you some privacy"

"Thank you" I said as I walked away. As I neared the cave I could still here them arguing about something of no importance. I just laughed I found it really amusing.

We must have been in the water for roughly a little over an hour. Every time I of Rebekah left the water Kol would throw us back in. it is the happiest I have been in a long time and I really enjoyed myself. I started to get the urge in my throat; my need for blood.

"If you both excuse me I'm going to go and change into warmer clothes. I feel like resting in the sun" it was the only excuse I could come with.

Kol pushed Rebekah's head under the water "No problem darling I'm going to have some fun with my dear sister here".

I could see Rebekah's hand scrambling under the water. I laughed in response and headed to the cave. I listened in to them both arguing and goofing around. I giggle escaped through my mouth. _Wait... where's my clothes?_

"Looking for these, Love?" I froze at the sound of his voice. I pulled myself together. There is no way I'm going to let him ignore me for days then act as if nothing happened. I turned around trying my best to show no emotion.

"Yes thank you" I lifted my hands for him to pass me the clothes put he made no move to pass me the clothes. I sighed loudly. "What do you want Klaus?"

"What did you just call me?"

_Oh shit! _"Does it matter?" I answered with another question.

"I like it. I can not understand you. You confuse me. I have feelings for you that I never had for anyone else"

Bugger, this Klaus is just the same. "You do not know me"

"I want to get to know you if you would allow it?"

"You have spent the past week ignoring me" I breathed deeply as he moved closer to me.

He ignored me and moved his hand around my wet cheeks "You are so beautiful and the way that dress clings to you perfect body is beyond tempting" I shivered.

"Nicklaus?" Rebekah's voice interrupted us.

Thank god.

**So again I want to know if I should continue? Thanks to all the people who took out the time to review you are the reason I have written this chapter even though I was planning on stopping. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really not motivated at the minute. I have decided if i reach 30 reviews i will definitley continue. This chapter will start of in the present. I hope you enjoy i really struggled with this chapter. **

Marcel was sat at his regular bar, a huge grin spread across his face while throwing back whisky. He knew he was not alone he could sense his presence. His grin grew wider.

"Nicklaus Mikaelson"

"Where is the witch?" Klaus screamed as he approached him. "Don't think for one second i wont rip your heart out right here. I don't give a damn about your loyalty's."

Marcel stood up and turned klaus "You see you do that and you will never know the witch it is my leverge. i have spent to long in your debt. IT. HAS. TO. END."

"I swear to god i will get Caroline back with or without your help and when she is returned safley i will end you" Klaus exclaimed and stormed out. He knew he couldn't just kill him there and then he had to destroy him.

Klaus reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone when it started to ring. "What?"

"Where is she Klaus?" Stefan demanded. He heard Klaus groan so he continued. "Caroline, where is she?"

"What makes you think she is anywhere near me?"

"BECAUSE she told me where she was going and she said she would ring me as soon as she got there. I have not heard from her since she left this morning. Now. where. is. she?"

"I don't appreciated the tone your taking with me. May i remind you i could kil you in a heartbeat?"

"This is not the time for your empty frets. Where is she?"

"If you must know she has gotten hersef into some bother. You may wan't to come down here and join me. And stefan bring bonnie maybe her expression might be useful" He hung up before stefan could question him further. _Oh Caroline, i need you back NOW. _He thought.

**Past- Day 20 1000 years ago. **

Ever since that time in the cave i haven't seen Klaus he was sent with Elijah to go hunting they were due back today and i spent longer on my hair. brading my hair on one side. I could keep telling myself it wasn't for klaus but it is for him.

Myself and Rebekah were both doing our daily chores when They arrived back from their hunting trip. "Nik. Elijah" Rebekah exclaimed. She ran up to them both and threw her hands arond them in a tight hug. I could see Klaus looking at me over her shoulder his lips turned upwards and he smiled at me, i returned the smile.

"I missed you both oh so much"

"We missed you too sister" Elijah said.

"Of course we did darling" Klaus said. Before the convensation coud continue Kaus grabbed my hand and led me away into the forest.

"I missed you love, I'm glad your still here" before i could reply to him, his lips came crashing down on mine i shierked in suprise but kissed him back. Then realisation set in it will have been 21 days tomorrow which means i will be transported to another time in his life.

Over the last few days i came up with a over story. i'm going to say the "master" came and found me then a year later someone turned me so i could defend mysef against him. I have even collected some vervain so he couldn't compel me.

i placed both my hands on his chest. "I fear my master will come to collect me soon" i looked to the floor in shmae for lying to him.

"I will not let anything happen to you my love, i care for you alot." He said as he raised my chin with his finger so my eyes would lock into his deep blue eyes. Everytime i look at him i get lost within his eyes there like a drug. I fell into his embrace and let him hold me. I just hope he will remember me and still care for me.

"How was your trip?" I asked him changing the direction of the conversation.

"It was okay love. Very exhausting but we managed to catch enough food to last us to the full moon in a few weeks. Father will be back by then so no doubt we will be sent out again for another trip."

"Do you not like your father?" of course i already knew the answer to this.

"It is not that. My father does not like me. You see my love, i was born out of an affair my mother had"

"Oh. I'm sorry Nicklaus"

"Call me Klaus i peferred when you called me that". Somehow we had managed to end up on the floor tangled together. I reached up and kissed him, I didn't care anymore all I knew was that this klaus was sincere and hadnt done any harm to anyone yet hence I cant hold it against him.

I went to sleep that night dreading tomorrow I knew I was going to end up somewhere else and it shook me to my very core.

when I woke I immdeiatley realised I wasn't where I was when I fell to sleep. It was still night my head hurt but It was no where near as painfull as the first time. I looked down and I was still wearing my nightgown at least I wasn't naked again that would have been hard to explain.

Out of nowhere I seen klaus. His hair slightly shorter than the last time I seen him. There was blood all over him. "Niklaus" I said in a whisper as I backed away from him. His eyes were no where near as blue as they always were they were black and dark.

"You will not fool me. I am the most powerful creature" He seethed and lunged for my neck.

**Present**

"Nik what did you see?" Rebkah asked. She knew caroline was no longer there when they were human, she got that memory back there whole family searched for her for days untill they finally decided she had been taken back to her master. Nik was beside himself in agnger and grief. It pained her to see her brother in so much pain.

"Rebekah we need her back. I know where she is and it's not good I think im going to kil her" He wishpered in fear.

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited it is much appreciated and I love you all. Do you guys know where she is? Pease Review?**


End file.
